Show and Don't Tell!
by starfiction123
Summary: Ah, who could forget that memorable time in Elementary school known as Show and Tell? Apparently not Tammy Turner...The magical adventures and craziness continues for Timmy Turner's offspring. Read and Review!


**A/N: Okay everyone! This is my first FOP fan fiction! It came to my mind while watching a funny Car commercial and cleaning up at the same time. It was totally random, but it's here so enjoy and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1. ~**

* * *

It was a sunny, quiet day in Dimmsdale when-

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

A shrill scream of frustration sounded through the atmosphere, belonging to a frantic and slightly manic looking Tammy Turner as she ran all around her room, throwing various items everywhere, crossing the hallway, and into her fraternal twin Tommy's room.

Without permission or remorse of course.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted angrily, "This is my room! You can't just barge into my turf!"

Tammy ignored her brother's scold as she continued to throw his stuff out of his closet at a fast pace murmuring to herself.

"This can't be happening…This can't be happening! IT CAN'T!"

"What's your problem now? Among all the others that usually make no sense…" Tommy asked crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow's Friday!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Tommy raised his eyebrow.

"The clock will strike at exactly 2:30 pm, 1430 Military standard time tomorrow!"

"Okay, duh, what, and so. Your point?"

"Show and Tell is tomorrow?" She hinted through clenched teeth.

"And?!" Tommy exclaimed impatiently.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING COOL, AWESOME, OR WORTHY TO PRESENT TO THE CLASS!"

She finally exploded, knocking her brother down to the ground.

"This can't be happening! I always have something to present! And it's always great, and I always win in the end! My perfect winning streak cannot and must not be tarnished because I am in lack of awesome accessories! This is the only time in the year that I ever get recognized at school, AND I'LL BE DARNED IF I LOSE THAT OPPORTUNITY!"

Tammy continued to run around, while Tommy brushed himself off. Suddenly, Wanda and Cosmo poofed next to him.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Wanda asked.

"Raccoon?! Where?! I want one!" Cosmo exclaimed in excitement.

"I said ruckus! Not Raccoon!" Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Same difference! Where is it? Is it hiding? Cause' I like hide and seek! READY OR NOT HERE I COME RUCKUS!" He exclaimed and flew around looking into various places in Tommy's room.

"He's not hiding under here…" He said while looking under a desk lamp. Then flying under Tommy's bed, he grabbed a dingy looking gym sock and tried to stick his head inside of it.

"GAH! THE STENCH BURNS US! But he's not in here either…"

Wanda impatiently poofs her husband by her side once more, glaring at him.

"Apparently Tammy's lost her mind and decided to go insane over some stupid 'Show and Tell' time period that will barley even lasts 15 minutes and is a waste of life and time for the entire class…" Tommy explained to Wanda while looking unamused.

"How girls make a Mount Rushmore out of the smallest ant hill situation is beyond me!" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know sport, I can't help but sense there's more going on here." Wanda concluded while putting a hand to her chin.

"Which is funny because I can't sense anything! I think the sock broke one of my 5 senses! Or was it 15?" Cosmo exclaimed, only for his rambling to be muffled by the zipper that was suddenly sewing his mouth shut.

Tommy scoffed at his godmother.

"Well like I care! The crazy spaz just made my already messy room into an even worse disaster! Mom's going to give me the evil eye for sure if she sees this mess! No way am I going to take this! I'm going to march up to four-eyes and give her a piece of my mind!"

Tommy marched out of his room slamming the door as he left.

"Oh I just don't understand why those two can't just talk out their inner emotions and problems that cause them to lash out on one another. If they had a nice chat, I'm sure their dilemmas could be solved a lot easier without the drama." Wanda mused aloud.

"Well duh! Because if that happened maturity and life-learning lessons would take place along with a disturbance in the force of the universe! And nobody has time for that! YAY FOR UNNECESARY DRAMA AND LIFE TURMOIL!"

Cosmo shouted excitingly only to be interrupted once more by the sound of his lips being zipped and sealed with a heavy duty lock.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Tommy continued to grumble angrily about his sister until he heard the sound of sniffing and whining in the living room.

"Oh it's just not fair!" Cried the muffled voice. "I-I can't find anything that's good enough!"

"There, there now Tams I'm sure you'll find something." A deep reassuring voice replied.

"I looked everywhere! It's just no use! I mean you wouldn't happen to have something cool and amazing beyond what I could ever wish for to aid me in this crisis that can magically appear out of nowhere and save the day…would you daddy?"

Tammy looked up at her father with sad and hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Timmy Turner looked around nervously before answering his daughter.

"Um…Well I-I wouldn't say magical in a sense…Maybe more like mechanical."

"Really?" Tammy's eyes shined with hope and anticipation.

"Yep! Tada! It's the newest edition of the latest fashioned mechanical pencils from your grandpa's company! It even comes in the color pink! Grandpa says that they don't make them like they used to, so it's sure to wow your friends." Timmy smiled obliviously while giving the pencil to Tammy who just stood in shock.

"…WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING IN MY LIFE WORK OUT IN MY FAVOUR?!" Tammy cried aloud and dropped the pencil, running up the stairs into her room and slamming the door before her dad could protest.

"A mechanical pencil? Really dad?" Tommy asked in slight disbelief.

"Well it's the only thing I could come up with on the fly! Plus, there are lots of people I know that would kill for writing utensils like this!" Timmy defended.

"Uh yeah! If you're like a flunky of some kind of boring desk jockey corporation that just so happens to live with his mother and forgot to bring his own pen to work on the first day! We're kids dad! We need toys or things that bring excitement? Danger? FUN?!" Tommy proclaimed and mumbled.

"Not like you'd know anything about that anyways…"

"Hey! I know plenty about excitement, danger and fun young man! I was a kid once before too you know!" Timmy narrowed his eyebrows in defiance.

"Oh yeah? What do you know then exactly?" Tommy asked in doubt.

Before his father could answer, a loud sounding beep came from his watch, signaling that it was time for work.

"Oh! It's that time again! We'll talk about this more later. Your mother should be home anytime now, love you kids! Better go before Poof gets restless from waiting in the van for too long…" Timmy hurriedly said while grabbing his hat, coat, and briefcase.

"Who's Poof?" Tommy asked while raising his eyebrow.

Timmy froze on the spot and thought of something quick.

"Uh…I mean, oh that's just a nickname…I meant to say Poof-ferdo! Yeah that's it!"

"Who's 'Poof-ferdo?" Tommy asked clearly not buying it.

"Um…Our new secretary! Bye!" And with that, Timmy rushed out the door, slamming it in the process.

Tommy was dazed at the moment, so he couldn't hear the muffling sounds outside that sounded like,

_"Floor it Poof! We're going to be late and he's onto us!"_

_"Poof, poof?"_

But once he heard the screeching tires, Tommy snapped out of it once more and shrugged, while walking off. The realization of what his father said however, suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"OH MY GOSH! IT CAN'T BE!"

Tommy started to hyperventilate.

"MOM'S COMING HOME ANY MINUTE AND MY ROOM IS STILL A MESS! AAHH!"

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SULK IN MY OWN DISPAIR AND PITY!" A frustrated voice sounded from upstairs.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU-" But before Tommy could start a shouting match, the front door opened to reveal a happy yet tired looking Tootie Turner who was holding a strange covered jar.

"Kids? I'm home!" Their mother declared while taking off her pumps and setting the jar down on a table nearby.

"OH CRAP! MOM! I mean-Uh w-welcome home dearest mother of mine!" Tommy laughed nervously while hugging his mom. "How was your day at work saving the lives of poor helpless creatures?"

"It…was the same old, same old. Nothing out of the ordinary. Are you alright?" Tootie raised her eyebrow at her son who was still clinging onto her legs in a sloppy hug.

"I c-couldn't be bet-OOF!" Tommy tried to reply only to be flung away from his mother and into the coffee table at a force and speed he couldn't imagine.

"OH MOMMY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Tammy cried as she replaced her brother's desperate hold on her mother's legs.

"Tammy, sweetie what's wrong?" Tootie asked in concern for both her children.

"I-I-Tomorrow is Friday and I don't have anything special, cool, or awesome to present to the class for Show and Tell! Which is going to make me tarnish my cool streak in school and become a laughing stock and an outcast and have to move into another country without technology and grow a beard from boredom and solve Sudoku puzzles for entertainment for the rest of my academic life! And I tried to search everywhere and I couldn't find anything! And I even tried to ask Daddy and he gave me this stupid worthless yet fashionable pencil and life hates me!" Tammy rambled aloud showing her mom the pencil.

"Oh now honey I don't know about all of that…And besides it looks like a nice pencil…"

Tootie started to reason but then saw her daughter's eyes fill up to the brim in tears again as if awaiting an explosion.

"But I'm sure there's something else we can do to salvage this situation and have you feeling better in no time! Let's look upstairs together now." Tootsie hurriedly reassured her daughter.

"Okay." Tammy replied softly watching her mother start to go upstairs.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" Tommy shouted at his sister while rubbing his head from his crash landing.

"Oh hi Tommy, when did you get here?" Tammy smiled obliviously at her twin brother.

"OH! Don't you DARE play dumb with me! You caused all this craziness! I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of a time in school that is overrated and got old the moment we hit 1st grade! Which we are now in 5th! Mind you! No one cares about 'Show and Tell' anymore! Nobody! Are you purposely trying to be an idiot?!"

"You just don't understand…" Tammy sighed while looking down.

"Whatever! We have more pressing issues to worry about! Like what mom is going to do when she sees that our rooms have been trashed by a category hurricane drama queen!"

"Oh! No worries! I already tidied the rooms while I was upstairs! Sorry about that by the way!" Tammy replied upbeat.

"Wait for real? So you mean you cleaned up the mess you made in my room too?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yep! I left it just the way it looked like before I even came in." She smiled triumphantly and walked off.

"Awesome! Now I don't have to worry about-wait…Before she came in? But my room was already messy before she came in! Which means-"

"THOMAS TIMOTHY TURNER! YOU GET YOURSELF IN HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT HAS BEEN HIT WITH A HURRICANE!"An angry voice thundered from upstairs that shook Tommy to the core.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING IN MY LIFE WORK OUT IN MY FAVOUR?!" Tommy dramatically cried, but hurried upstairs before his mom could shout again.

Meanwhile, Tammy started to go off into the kitchen for a snack until a strange covered jar caught her eye. Curious, she went over to the jar and lifted the cover, only to gasp loudly at her discovery.

* * *

**~End chapter 1. ~**


End file.
